In the Moonlight
by Edwardlover95
Summary: Edwards a prince. Bella is a peasant girl. They meet and fall in love. But will they be able to be to be together? Rated M for lemons in later chapters! ALL HUMAN! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey once again this story came to me while I was listening to "Love Story" By Taylor Swift. I hope you like it!!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

I had to leave. I hate being prince! Just for one day I wanted to see what it would be like to be a normal person. I put on my villager clothes and snuck out. When I was ten I went looking around the castle. I found a door that lead down to the cattle room. Then their was a another door that lead outside. Ever since then I have taken this road and went out to see what a real life would be like.

I took the familiar road to my normal place to think. The pond. It was peaceful and a beautiful view of the castle. No one went their. So it was my secret place.

But today their was something different. I saw a shadow of what looked to me a person. When I got up to get a closer look, I saw the most beautiful creature in the world. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing ripped clothing so she had to be a peasant girl. But I didn't care who she was I had to meat her. I walk closer to see what she was doing. She was picking berries off of the tree. I took to more steps trying hard not to make any noise to startle her but I stepped on a twig causing it to brake. She stopped what she was doing a looked at me. "Hello," I said.

"Hello," she said. Her voice sounded like bells.

"What's your name?" I asked a little to eagerly.

"Bella Swan." she answered. Bella, what a beautiful name. "And yours?"

"Pr-Edward." I shuddered forgetting that I was suppose to be a peasant. "What are you doing hear?"

"Picking berries for my mother. You?"

"I just came hear to think."

Their was a bit of silence before she spoke.

"It was nice to meet you Edward but I should get home. I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

I didn't want her to leave. We only talked for two seconds. Did she really have to leave so soon? "Could I see you tomorrow?"

She paused. Thinking. "Okay."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed.

I watched her walk into the woods. I couldn't believe that I felt this way. Could this be happening? Me a prince falling for a peasant girl? Yes. I could. And she had the most beautiful name in the world. Bella.

I walked back to the castle humming a tune I came up with when I was thinking about Bella. I reached the gates of the castle and snuck back in without anyone noticing. I got back into my normal clothing and sat at my piano playing the song I came up with for Bella. When I was finished I went to sleep dreaming of Bella.

Only Bella.

**Sorry that its sort I didn't know If I should continue. Should I? Please review and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I got a suggestion not to be so forceful with the relationship. So if you could tell me if I did it right that would be great! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 2

I got up excited for the day ahead. I was going to see Bella again. Her beautiful brown hair and her big brown eyes hunted my dreams that night. My father was meeting another king in a village on the other side of the county so I had time to sneak out and meet Bella.

I never thought that I would fall in love. After just a look and a few moments of talking. But their was something. A connection I couldn't explain. I didn't care if she wasn't a princess. All she has to be is Bella. Now look at me. I am a love struck boy who doesn't know if the girl he loves, loves him back. I laughed at myself.

I was walking though the village when I saw a girl that looked like Bella. She had she long brown hair and striking brown eyes. But the thing that though me off was the man next to her with his arm around her waist. He was tan with black hair and was extremely tall. They were talking to an older man that look to me like Bella's father. My eyes went to Bella who looked uncomfortable with the strange mans arm around her. Who is he? I wonder. But all I know is that my heart fell as I went over the possibilities in my head.

One he could be her boyfriend.

Or two her betrothed.

I couldn't get that picture out of my mind. The one of Bella walking to this strange man in a white gown. It made me sick. I looked away and walked to the pond.

When I got their I sat on the oversized rock that I always sat on. I was still thinking about Bella and that man. Why didn't she tell me yesterday? Who could he be? Why was she with his arms around her? And why.....

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a noise. I looked around to see if anyone was around. I looked to were the woods opens to the pond. Their stood Bella. She walked over to were I stood. "Hello" I greeted her.

"Hello" she answered back. "Sorry if I was late. I had to talk with my father."

It was killing me I had to know. "I know. When I was walking here I saw you talking to your dad."

"Oh you did?" she looked down at her feet.

"Yea and that other guy? Who was he?"

"That was Jacob. My husband to be." she said in a small voice. My heart dropped. She was to be married. Of course.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I have known him since I was three. We were best friends."

"So now your to be married to him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

She didn't answer automatically. She looked away like she was thinking. "No" she finally said. "I am not."

I had to know why. She intrigued me. "Why?"

She laughed." I always thought that I would marry for love. Not for money. Thats why I am getting married you know. For money. My family has no money. My mother died when I was two and my dad had to off to war for the king." I remembered that war I was two too. "I stayed at my aunt and uncles house. When he came back I could see that he was hurt. He got hurt badly. He couldn't walk for weeks. I had to work instead of going to school to put food on the table. He started to get better but then the king needed the best solders in the kingdom. Thats my dad. So he had to go back. When he went back it got worse. So the king told me that he never had to go back to war but we needed money and he couldn't walk. So I never went back to school. I had to find away to get money but I was a woman I couldn't do anything besides prostitution. I never did it though. My father wouldn't let me. So I have to marry Jacob Black. His family has money, a lot of it. Thats why I am getting married. Not for love"

I was in shock. One question and I got her whole life story. But I wanted to know more. What she felt and what her hopes and dreams were. But more importantly I wanted to be that person she married for love. And now that I knew what my father did to her family and he is one of reasons why she has to be married to that man. "Wow. I am sorry about your mom."

"Its okay. Charlie. my dad, said she was really sick."

"Tell me more."

"About?"

"You."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She smiled her brilliant smile

We talked for hours. She told me that she loved music. Any kind. She loved to read and write. She also said that she was clumsy and trip over everything. Before we knew it the sun was getting ready to set. We agreed to come back tomorrow. I couldn't wait!

**:( :) : =)**

The next day was the a little strange then normal. My father wished to see me in his study as soon as possible. Usually he has so much to do that he never talks to me.

I walked to the door and knocked. My father looked up, "You wished to see me father?"

"Oh yes Edward my boy come sit."

I walked over to his desk. It was very old and had our family crest on the front. It was my great-grandfathers. I sat in the chair across from him. His study had a window that over looked the kingdom. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as the one at the pond. "One day Edward all of this will be yours.' he gestured to the window. "But before you can be king you must find a queen."

I felt a lump at the back of my throat.

"i have been meeting with kings all over. Many women wish to marry you, Edward. But I would like you to pick the girl." I already knew the girl I wanted, but she wouldn't be the any of the women that my father picked. "So would you come with me to the kingdom next to us?" What could I say? _No father I am in love with a peasant girl who is to be getting married. Oh and you sent her father into the war remember! _Not going to happen!

"Sure."

"Excellent! We leave tomorrow night!"

I said my good-byes and headed into my room. My dreams of marrying Bella were long gone.

**Okay so I know I have not updated in a long time and i am sorry. But thank you for reading and keep REVIEWING! LOL! I love to hear what you think!**

**LOVE YA**

**Edwardlover95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile LOL! Anyway I have a new story up!! "Love or Duty" and a new poll!!! LOOK AT THEM!!! LOL! I hope you like this chapter!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 3

Today was the day my father and I would go and see a young princess that my become my wife. But I was still not interested. I wanted Bella. I knew she was to be wed because of her financial state and she didn't want to marry this man. But she was doing it for her father. Maybe if I told her who I really was.... No, I couldn't.

"Ready, son?" my father called.

"Yes, father." I replied. I really didn't want to go. But I had no choice.

I went to to the carriage to get ready for a long ride. The kingdom was far away. So that meant sitting with my father. This should be fun. I wonder what he will ask. Probably something like, do you like her? Will she make a good queen? God, the questions he will ask!

"So Edward what are you looking for in a wife?" he asked. Like he cared. But I have my answer: Bella. But I couldn't tell him that. So I gave him everything I knew about Bella.

"Well, she should be pretty. Also she should be smart and kind." That was my Bella.

He rubbed his chin thinking. " I know you would want someone who was pretty, but a smart girl could get in the way of ruling the kingdom." What! How could he say such a thing! Get in the way of ruling the country. My mother is very smart. Did she get in the way of ruling the kingdom? No.

"Father, mother is very smart. Did she get in the way?"

"No. But your mother knew better."

"And the girl I would like to marry will not?"

"It is a different time now, Edward. Young women today have ideas." I never knew my father was this sexiest.

"Maybe she could help run the kingdom," I said.

"This is a ridiculous conversation. It's finished Edward. End of discussion."

I couldn't believe my father. Some people like a smart girl! Just because he thought women were not important doesn't mean that I think the same way! "Fine," I said.

"Edward, stop acting like a child! Soon you will be running this kingdom! It's time for you to be come a man!"

"Yes." I could never stand up to my father. He was to... scary. I can't believe I am scared of my father.

"Good."

The rest of the ride was in silents. No matter what I say he will always get mad. He never understands me. Sometimes I want him to be my father instead of the king. But what am I saying, he will always be the king. But never my father. Emmett, my brother, was always the good son. I wish he was up for the crown instead of me. He gets to be in love with this girl, Rosalie, while I have to be in love who my father says I am in love with. I wished I was him! I loathed him!

We pulled up to the castle. It was big. But smaller then ours. We walked up to the big doors and a man was standing at the door waiting for us. "Hello King Carlisle."

"Hello," was my fathers reply "Were is King William?"

"He is inside getting Princess Sara ready. Come in and wait in the living room." The small, chubby man lead us into a grand room with a huge chandelier. The furniture looked like it had gold in it. The pictures on the wall were pictures of former kings and queens. It was painted in white with gold. "He will be down in a moment."

We sat their for five minutes wait for 'the princess' and her father. The only princess for me was Bella. We heard a mans voice and stood up as a sign of respect for the King. "Ah, King Carlisle, so good to see you again." He came up to my father offered his hand and shook it. Their was a young girl behind him. That must be the princess. She was pall and had blond hair. She was taller then Bella and was very pretty. But I loved Bella, and nothing was going to change that. "This is my daughter, Sara." The Princess kneeled before my father.

"It is an honor to met you, Sir," she said in a timed voice.

"What a beautiful daughter you have, John." My father took the girls chin and brought it up to face him. "Their is no need to kneel, princes," he said with a smile. She retuned it. "This is my son Prince Edward." My father gestured toward me.

I stepped up and bowed my head. " It is a pleasure to met you, Princess," I said. She offered her hand for me to kiss. I kissed it and wanted to throw up. Oh, how I wished I was with Bella.

The princess smiled and said, "Oh, please call me Sara."

"Well, looks like we should get talking. Now that they have met it could all be settled." My father was making me marry a girl after a two second conversation! Not to mention the only thing I said to her was hello! My father was making me marry a girl that looked like she was thirteen! I wasn't going to stand back and watch this happen.

"Father, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, son. Please excuse me." We walked into the large dinning hall to talk. "What is it now Edward?"

"She looks so... so young," I said.

"She is young. She is fourteen."

"Fourteen! Father, she is four years younger then me!" I was astonished. My father wanted me to marry a fourteen year old girl!

"I know, but it is the law. She has to be married by her next birthday."

"But to me. An eighteen year old!"

"I am four years older then your mother, and look how we turned out."

"I don't care, dad. She is too young."

"Well thats to bad, Edward. You are going to marry this girl, and I don't if you think it is wrong. Now lets get back in there." My father tuned around to go into the living room.

"No."

He turned back around to face me. "Excuse me." I never said no to my dad before.

"I said no. I will not do this, father. I cannot do this."

"I don't care, Edward. But if you do not do this I swear to God if you do not do this I will... I will disown you." I was shocked. Would he really do that? "Now lets get in there."

I am going to have marry this girl, even if I don't want too.

**OME, I am SO sorry for not updating. I had a lot to do. I hope you liked the chapter. I wonder what's going to happen... lol keep reading. Also, if you have not voted on my poll VOTE! It is closing at the end of the month. THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE YA!!**

**Edwardlover95**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYY**

**It is late I know. I am sorry. I hope you like it**

**Enjoy!!**

Coming home was quite. I didn't talk to my father and he did not talk to me. I was to marry Princess Sara. She was a young girl who doesn't even know what she wants. Now we were both forced into this by our fathers. When I go home I have to find Bella. I had to talk to her and tell her who I was and what I was doing. Maybe she will run away with me. What am I saying! I just met her! God I am and idiot. Bella has a betrothed. She has to marry him. My life sucks! "Edward, we should be home soon. When we get back I want you to write Sara a letter. A love letter." My father looked at me like you-better-do-as-I say.

"Yes, sir." I replied. I told myself that I would go back to the pond. Maybe Bella was looking for me. I could only hope.

We got home quicker then we got their. I ran to my room to write the letter as quick as I could. When I was finished I put it on my fathers desk and then went to get changed. I put on my peasant clothes and went to the pond.

I looked for Bella. I had to tell her how I felt. I had to tell her who I was. I wanted to run away with her. When I got to the pond I saw brown hair blowing in the wind. Bella. She was so beautiful. Her hair was shinning in the sun and she was picking flowers. "Bella?" I called.

Her head whipped around. She smiled. She smiled at me. "Well glad to see you again," she joked.

"I am glad to see you too." I really meant it. To see her face and hear her voice was all I wanted.

"Well, what took you so long to get back." Her hands were on her hips, but she had a grin on her face.

"I had to do something for the King." I really did.

"UGH! That stupid King! He makes everyone do things for him." She was walking back a forth when she stopped. "Just like Jake." She whispered the last part.

"What about him?"

"He went into the Kings army. Now the wedding is pushed back two months." YESS!! Two months. I had two months!

"I thought you did not want him for a husband."

She walked to me. "I didn't, but my father had some debt that has to be paid and if I married Jake then he would be able to pay it. But-"

"He can't because Jacob is gone." I finished her sentence.

She only nodded.

Ugh, my dad is so... ugh! First her father and now... this. I mean I am happy she has two more months, but her father could in a lot of debt. Maybe....

"I can help your father."

Her eyes grew. "I can not let you do that."

"No, I want too." I _really _want too. "How much?"

"No, Edward. You are like us. I can not take your money." Shit. She was right. I was like her. I did not tell her about me being a prince.

"Okay, but if you need any help tell me. I would be glad to help you."

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

The rest of the time we talked. Well she talked. I wanted to know more about this Jacob Black. Maybe I could see meet him. She told me how they grew up to be best friends and what they did together. When she left I gave her a friendly kiss on the check. She blushed and went home. I, on the other hand, stayed. The moonlight was beautiful. Just like Bella.

**Short yes, but better then nothing. I hope you liked it. REVIEW ME!!!!**

**LOVE YA,**

**Edwardlover95 **

**P.S. NEXT WEDNESDAY IS ROBERT PATTINSON'S 23 BIRTHDAY!!!! :) **


End file.
